Rice Cakes
by Yami and Kiwi
Summary: Camus x Flik, and a few other pairings. Lovepotions, rice cakes, and the intertwining of people’s lives!
1. Default Chapter

**Rice Cakes**

**RICE CAKES chapter 1**

**SUMMARY—Lovepotions, rice cakes, and the intertwining of people's lives.**

**A/N—In this story the hero is named Riou and it is the Tonberry Army. This is a yaoi fic so if it offends you please don't read it just to flame me. It is Flik x Camus centric with a few other pairings thrown in here and there.**

**Disclaimer—Sadly I do not own any of the characters in Suikoden II they belong to KONAMI.**

**A swirl of red and brown leaves flew through the crisp fall air as the people of the Tonberry Army enjoyed one of their first days dedicated to relaxation.**

**Ellie, Rina, and Bolgan were in the front of the castle rehearsing for a new show for the upcoming Autumn Festival. Bolgan began blowing fire and almost caught Shiro's tail on fire.**

**Ellie laughed at the look of Kinnison's face as he gave a speech on how fires can destroy poor, defenseless animals and forests to Bolgan. Bolgan sweat-dropped and gave his apologies to Shiro for not paying closer mind to his presence.**

**Ellie continued her practice of throwing knives over Riou's head as he stood with his back to the target behind him. Rina sighed at the sight. After a few minutes Rina slipped out to Leona's Tavern for a little extra "relaxation" and to get away from the racket outside.**

**As Rina entered the tavern she saw the familiar sight of Nina running around yelling for Flik to come out.**

"**OH FLIK???. . . . .Come on out, Sir Flik!!!!! My darling Flik, where art thou. I made you some delicious rice cakes, with a hint of something extra special!" Nina wooed, the look of desperation swept over her child-like features.**

**Rina sighed at the sight of the love-struck, puppy-eyed maiden, knowing that her love for Flik is one-sided. "Leona, I will have my usual", she said with a smile.**

"**Aw, its one of those days", Leona said with a glint in her eye.**

**Rina smiled slightly and said, "Yes, it's one of those days."**

**Rina took her usual spot in the tavern, sat down and quietly waited for her drink. She decided to look around the room to see who was there. She saw Humphery drinking, Anita and Valeria in a heated debate by the counter, and Lo-Wen with her brother laughing and drinking.**

"**Well, well, well, what is such a lovely lady doin' in Leona's tavern on such a beautiful day?", a dark haired, muscular figure said.**

**Rina looked up, smiled and said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in. I would ask you the same, but you're no lady."**

**Viktor laughed at the comment and said while he took a seat next to Rina, "Here's your drink. . .Leona asked me to keep you company. I didn't know you drank such a manly drink!"**

**Rina's attention was perked-up with the comment that Viktor made.**

"**I wouldn't test her if I were you, or you'll eat those words," Leona said with a smirk across her face.**

"**What!?" Viktor said as he bolted up to look Leona in the eye. "I bet she can't even hold down a light chardonnay let alone harder liquor!," Viktor laughed.**

"**Well, then. It's decided. . .you and me, Viktor. In a drinking contest. . .tonight at 10:00pm. Hard-core beer." Rina said as she got up, closed in on Viktor and gave him her seductive signature look.**

**Viktor was a bit startled by the assertiveness Rina put on the table. And that look, her eyes narrowed in on Viktor's. . .the feeling of being violated and striped washed over him.**

**_Man, now I understand what everyone says about her. Wow, those are the eyes of a panther just about to have dinner._ Viktor could not help the color that washed over his cheeks at that very moment. . .it was intense.**

**Rina smirked, _Just the effect I was going for._**

"**I will see you later, don't be late, dear Viktor." Rina gave him a wink and naturally turned around and walked out.**

"**Looks like you got yourself in quite a fix, Sir Viktor," Camus said in a calm manner.**

"**A fix. . .don't be ridiculous. . .who can drink more than me anyway!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .," Viktor said with much confidence.**

**Leona and Camus looked at each other knowingly before they sighed in sync.**

**Feeling a chill run down his spine. . .he looked around his room before bolting out the door and ran down the hallway and down the stairs before he made it to the main room.**

"**Phew! How did she know I was in my room?," Flik whispered as he began to catch his breath.**

"**Sir Flik. . .what are you doing?" A tall, dark haired, man said.**

**Flik, out of breath looked up at Miklotov and said, "Nothing. . .I was just. . .er. . .going for a walk. Walks are nice in the castle, yeah. . ."**

"**Oh. . .I see. Well, I'm off to the dojo. . .Care to join me Sir Flik?"**

**Flik stared at the enthusiastic man that stood before him and said, "Sure, why not. . .I don't have anything in particular to do today."**

**Miklotov was so happy to hear Flik say those words, he grabbed Flik's hand and in an instant they were standing in the dojo hall.**

**After three hours of grueling sword fighting, Miklotov said, "That was a great workout! I haven't had it this good for the past few days."**

**Huffing and puffing, Flik finally spat out, "Why do you say that? I thought that you and Camus are always practicing. . .at least that's what everyone says about you guys."**

**Miklotov passes Flik a nice cold soda and says, "Yeah, usually that is so, but as of late, he has been attending to other errands."**

"**Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you have seen Sir Flik anywhere," Flik tensed up hearing the young blonde's voice, he knew that he had to leave.**

"**Miklotov, why don't we. . .um. . .hit the bath. . .yeah. . .lets go. . .NOW!!," Flik grabbed Miklotov's hand and ran in the opposite direction of Nina's voice.**

**The two ran far away from Nina, and Flik hoped that Nina would not dare follow suit, especially into the men's bath. As soon as they reached the bathhouse, Flik quickly undressed, and was getting ready to dive into the tub.**

"**Wait Sir Flik! You must wash before entering the bath. . .or have you forgotten?"**

**Flik slowly turned around, color hit his cheeks and said, "Hehehehe. . .yeah. . .you're right."**

**Flik and Miklotov washed their sweaty bodies and then entered the bath.**

**Miklotov could not help himself, he had to ask Flik about Nina. "So, I see that the young lady who is pursing you, is some one you fear, Sir Flik."**

**Startled by the comment, Flik said, "What!!! No! It's not that. . .it's just that I. . .I don't want to be caught by her. . .she is always pestering me! She's always asking me questions about my past. . .especially my love life. Besides, it will pass soon. . .she just has some sort of school girl's crush on me. . .nothing more." _At least I hope so. . .I don't want to be running away from a school girl my whole life!_ **

**Miklotov saw the concerned look on Flik's face and laughed.**

"**Wha. . .what's so funny!!!," Flik retorted.**

"**You are, Sir Flik. Why don't you just tell the young lady that you are not interested. Surely, she would understand."**

"**Are you crazy!! I tried telling her that I was not interested. . .of course in subtle ways. . .but she doesn't catch a clue!," Flik said flustered and frustrated.**

"**Well, I don't think that you could stay in the bath house forever, Sir Flik. At some point you will run into the young lady again," Miklotov said calmly, looking at Flik directly. "Anyway, enough about the problems in our daily lives, are you looking forward to the festivities that are taking place later on this evening?"**

**Flik stared into Miklotov's eyes, and then channeled his gaze downward, "Well, I'm not so sure. I know that the festivities will be good, considering how many of the individuals in the castle have been preparing for it and looking forward to it. . .but. . .I'm just not in the mood for such good times."**

**Miklotov looked at Flik with concerning eyes, "Well, I hope things will turn up for you Sir Flik. . .I must go." Miklotov got out of the bath, dried himself off and put a bathrobe on.**

**Before Miklotov was out of sight, he flashed a genuine smile and waved. Now, Flik was alone in the bath.**

**_I sure hope things start getting better. . .I can't keep this up forever, I'll go insane if I have to keeping running from that damn brat._**

**During the evening, Tonberry Castle was bustling with music, laughter and bright lights.**

**(Sigh) "I went through all the trouble of making these wonderful rice cakes for Sir Flik and I to eat before the celebration today. Alas, I am unable to find my darling. And I also put that special ingredient that Mazus gave me! Just how am I suppose to make Flik fall in love with me when I can't even find him!!!," Nina said to herself as she is walking through the streets of the Castle.**

**Mazus looked at Nina from the kissing booth and chuckled. He had been making love potions for years for young women to give to their potential boyfriends.**

"**Hey mister. . .you are the so-called Kissing booth, right?" An old woman said to Mazus.**

"**Eh?. . .Are you talking to me miss?" Mazus said.**

"**Why. . .yes I am old man. . .I paid the young lady next to you. . .now. . .pucker up!," Taki said.**

**Mazus looked at the old woman with disbelief, (sigh) "Just what did I get myself into. . .hey. . .wait a minute. . .how did you know that I was older than you!?!"**

**Taki looked at Mazus straight in the eyes and said, "Come closer. . .and I will tell all!"**

**Mazus looked at Taki wide-eyed and thought: _Well, it can't hurt. . .she just a harmless old woman!_ Mazus closed the distance between them. _I didn't realize how short Taki is!_ **

**When Mazus got close enough to her, she pulled him down to the ground and gave him. . .the kiss of death. For some reason, Mazus was unable to break away from the kiss. The kiss itself lasted for five whole minutes! When Taki broke the passionate kiss, she said, "I did promise that I would tell you about how I knew about your age. . .and really it is no secret. Sonny, when you get to be my age. . .as a woman. . .you just know!"**

**Mazus dazed from the death grip the old woman had on him. . .did not know how to react to such an all-knowing-witch. "How. . .how. . .did you do that!!! You. . .you paralyzed me. . .o. . .or something!! Damn. . .you are one serious little lady!!"**

**Taki smiled and said, "Well, sonny. . .it's a good sign that you see it my way. Oh, by the way, I bought you for the night at well."**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!," that was the only thing that Mazus could say!**

"**Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina!!!! You have to come with me right now!!," Nanami said to Nina in the middle of the street.**

"**Nanami! What is so important!," Nina said to Nanami.**

"**Just come, you have to see Annalee sing!!," with that said, she grabbed Nina forcefully and ran off to the stage.**

**But, as Nanami was pulling Nina away from the streets, the precious rice cakes that Nina made were stolen by Hoi!**

"**Hahahahahahahahahahaha. . .I finally have something precious!," Hoi marveled at the delicately wrapped rice cakes. Just as he was about to open up the package, a figure stood right before him. A tall red-head, glaring down at him.**

"**Hehehehe. . .I was. . .just. . .um. . .going. . .to. . .give this to you!!!," Hoi said as he gave the package to Camus and ran off in the other direction.**

**Camus looked down at the item that now was in his hands. He looked at the card that was attached to the item and read it aloud to himself. _To my dear Flik, my one and only blue thunder man!_ **

**Camus could not help but let out a laugh. _Poor Sir Flik, being chased by a school girl._**

**Camus looked around the street for a familiar face and found Miklotov by the kissing booth. Camus being the curious type went over to see what his blue counterpart was doing.**

"**Why Sir Miklotov. . .I am offering my prized possession to you," Jeane said in a soft, sexy tone.**

**Blushing furiously, "La. . .Lady Jeane. . .I. . .cannot do such an act. . .in. . .public."**

**Flattered by the modesty of the young knight, "A knight such as yourself, works too hard, you deserve it dear knight. I know you want to caress them."**

"**If. . .you are certain. . .that it's alright. . .La. . .Lady Jeane," Miklotov said.**

"**Why, certainly Sir Knight," Jeane said naturally with a soft sparkle in her eyes.**

**Miklotov moved his hands toward Jeane's breasts and said, "Wow. . .it. . .it's amazing. . .it's so smooth."**

**Camus was shocked, he could not believe his eyes. _ Mik. . .Miklotov. . .I. . .thought that you could not talk to women very well. . .and here you are caressing a woman._**

**Miklotov who was still blushing furiously, smiled and said gleefully, "Lady Jeane, is it real?"**

**Camus' jaw dropped. The item that he was carrying almost fell to the floor, but instead his grip tightened and he furiously walked over to Miklotov.**

"**Miklotov, I can't believe what. . .," Camus looked more closely to where Miklotov's hands were caressing, and was quite shocked and embarrassed for over-reacting.**

**Miklotov turned around and said, "Hi, Camus. Look at this necklace that Lady Jeane is wearing. She told me that it is the gold necklace. You know, the one that only Chaco and Sid are able to wear because they are Wingers, but she got this gold necklace modified so that people like us could wear it!"**

**Jeane smiled and said, "I saw you watching us, Sir Camus and I know what you were thinking. . .tee hee."**

**Camus blushed and said, "I apologize Lady Jeane, I did not mean. . ."**

**Jeane interrupted and said, "Don't apologize. No harm was done. . .but since I am surrounded by two handsome men standing in the kissing booth, I would appreciate it if you both could participate."**

**Miklotov said with confusion, "Participate. . .what would we have to do?"**

**Jeane gave the two young men a devilish smirk and said, "Both of you will satisfy these young girls' needs." Jeane points to the long line of girls waiting and willing to pay for a kiss.**

**Miklotov still confused, "I don't understand. . .do they want us to train them?"**

"**Excuse me Lady Jeane, I need to borrow Sir Miklotov and Sir Camus, they are registered to duel at the dojo in fifteen minutes. I apologize for the inconvenience," Flik said bowing his head.**

"**Oh, well. . .that's alright, I understand," Jeane said with disappointment.**

**Camus said, "I am truly sorry, if the circumstances were different, I would be more than happy to help a gorgeous lady in need," Camus lifted Jeane's hand to his lips and kissed her hand lightly.**

**Jeane blushed at the gesture, "Oh, no. . .there is no need for an apology **

**Sir Camus."**

**As Miklotov, Camus and Flik walked away from the booth, Camus said, "Thank you Sir Flik for saving us."**

**Miklotov said, "What are you talking about. . .I thought that the young women wanted to learn how to duel."**

**Flik hit his head lightly, "If only that were true, I wouldn't need to come and get you guys. . .would I?"**

**Camus said, "I need a drink, why don't we head to the tavern. . .since it's on the way."**

**Flik said with a smile "That sounds good."**

**As the three swordsmen walked into the tavern, they instantly noticed Viktor and Rina sitting across from each other with several beer mugs in front of them and a roar of men and women surrounding the two.**

**Flik said with astonishment, "What is going on?"**

**Camus said coolly, "Looks like a drink-off."**

**The three walked toward the group. Flik looked at Viktor and yelled, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing, Viktor?"**

**Viktor turned around slowly and said, "Wha the hell do ya think I'm doin' Flik? I am tryin' to prove that I am a man."**

**Rina put the mug that she was drinking down, wiped her mouth with a napkin gracefully and said, "That makes it 14 pints for me Sir Viktor. If you are planning to take me down, you better do it now."**

**Viktor gritted his teeth and forced himself to grab the next pint. "No. . .wo. . .man will beat me. . .the bear!"**

**He took the pint and drank it quickly. Viktor got up and said, "Ya. . .ya. . .see. . .eight. . .te. . .teen. . .pi. . ." A loud thump and Viktor was out cold on the floor.**

**Leona shook her head and said, "Ya poor thing. . .dear Viktor. . .that was only 13 pints. . .and look at the mess you made for me."**

**Rina giggled and said, "Is that it. . .I thought that he was going to be more of a challenge." She took Viktor's pint and drank it.**

**Everyone was in awe by the performance that took place. Rina beat Viktor by two pints.**

**Rina got up and said, "Well, there is no need for me to stay here. . ." She looked around the room and spotted Miklotov and asked him kindly, "Sir Miklotov could you do me the favor of bringing Viktor to his room."**

**Miklotov a bit surprised by the request, "As you wish Lady Rina, are you sure that you are alright? That was quite a show. . .I am a bit surprised that you beat Viktor in a drinking contest."**

**Rina smiled and looked at Miklotov slyly, "Thank you, I will take that as a compliment Sir Miklotov. Oh, here are some pills that I bought for Sir **

**Viktor. . .I had a feeling that he could not hold his liquor as well as I." She gave Miklotov the pills from her pocket.**

**Miklotov took the pills and said, "Thank you Lady Rina, I will bring him up immediately." Miklotov went over to the lifeless body, and picked up Viktor.**

"**Di. . .did. . .I. . .win. . .?" Viktor said groggily.**

**Miklotov said, "Don't worry Sir Viktor, I will take care of you." He dragged Viktor out of the tavern.**

**Flik was about to go out and help Miklotov, but Camus put his hand of Flik's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about Sir Viktor, Sir Flik. He is in good hands."**

**Rina said to Flik and Camus, "Well, I am glad that you guys enjoyed the show. . .but I must go. Camus, please tell Miklotov. . .Thank you." She waved to Flik, Camus, and Leona and walked out of the tavern.**

**Camus and Flik sat down and Camus said to Leona, "Two pints, please, Lady Leona."**

**Leona said with a smile, "Anything for you Sir Camus." She walked towards the counter and poured two pints for the swordsmen and came back, "Here you guys go, call me if you need more dear knights."**

**Flik smiled, "Thanks, Leona."**

**After a few pints, Camus remembered the package that Hoi stole from Nina. He put the item in front of him and said, "I think that this package is for you Sir Flik. . .I believe that it is from Lady Nina."**

**When Camus said Nina's name, Flik could not help but spit out some of his beer. Flik coughed and said, "Oh no. . .what is it this time!"**

**Camus cleaned up the mess and said, "Well, you could open it and find out."**

**Flik sighed and unwillingly opened the package in front of him. "Rice Cakes!?!"**

**Flik got up and was about to throw away the item, Camus stopped him, "Sir Flik, what are you doing?"**

**Flik looked surprised, "I was going to throw them away. . .the last time she made me some cookies. . .let's just say that I had to see Dr. Huan."**

**Camus looked at Flik with disappointment, "I know that it's hard. . .but, I don't think that you should throw away something that the young lady made for you. She probably put her heart into those rice cakes."**

**Flik sat back down and thought: _Camus has a point. . .but. . .oh. . .what the hell. . .maybe after a few more drinks_. . . "Alright Camus, you win, I'll eat them. . ."**

**Camus smiled and said, "To ease your pain, I will eat one too. . .does that sound fair?"**

**Flik smirked, "I will hold you to that Camus!"**

**This fic will be continued **

**In the suikoden section of Happy Happy Valley. The link is under my profile **


	2. Rice Cakes Chapter 2

**Rice Cakes**

**RICE CAKES chapter 2**

"**Where. . .where are ya taken' me. . .," Viktor asked the blue knight; unaware of the fact that Miklotov is carrying him through the main hall.**

"**Sir Viktor, I am taking you to your room. I think you had enough fun for one night," Miklotov said as he dragged Viktor up the stairs. _I didn't realize how heavy Sir Viktor was. . .until now. Maybe, he needs to go on a diet_.**

"**Well, if it isn't Sir Miklotov and. . .uh. . .that man," Adlai said as he saw the two men ascend the staircase.**

"**Sir Adlai. . .would if be alright if I used the elevator?" Miklotov asked as he reached the top of the stairs.**

**Adlai delighted to hear those words come from any man said, "Why certainly Sir Miklotov! What's your destination?"**

**Miklotov walked into the elevator, thought for a moment, but was interrupted by the oversized dark man he was dragging around, "I. . .I see. . .that. . .Fil. . .ik. . .has gotten old. . .wha. . .happened. . .to ya. . ."**

**Viktor was pointing his finger at Adlai and the older man looked at him with disgust, "Humph. . .you impudent pig! How. . .how dare you take to me in such a manner!"**

"**I believe that I would like to go to floor two please," Miklotov said trying to lighten the mood.**

"**Yes certainly," Adlai pressed the button with the number three engraved on the elevator panel. The ride to the third floor was a quick. Miklotov waved good-night to the crazed scientist and slowly walked down the hallway.**

**Miklotov opened the door to Viktor's room and slowly walked over to his bed. Miklotov gently placed the dark brute onto the bed, "Fi. . .lk. . .dat. . .ya. . ."**

**Miklotov chuckled at the gesture Viktor gave, "I'm sorry Sir Viktor. . .I'm Miklotov. . .not Sir Flik."**

**Viktor tried to get up, but was stopped by the blue knight. "Mik. . .whacha doin' here?"**

"**I'm here to put you to bed Sir Viktor," Miklotov said pushing Viktor down on the bed.**

**Viktor reluctant to go to bed as the blue knight had informed him to do, pushed the blue knight hard. Miklotov unaware of the force Viktor pushed him with was knocked down on the floor.**

"**Ouch," Miklotov said as he saw the other man run toward the door. Miklotov got his ass off the floor and followed Viktor. When Miklotov reached Viktor, he grabbed him with great force and pinned him against the wall.**

"**Sir Viktor! Just what do you think you are doing? If you took one step further, you would have fallen down the stairs!" Miklotov said to the other man.**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA. . .I wanted. . .a. . .drink," Viktor said to the blue knight.**

"**You had enough for one night," Miklotov scolded. This time he decided to carry Viktor over his shoulder and make him stay in bed.**

"**HEY! Just. . .wha. . .the hell are you doin'?" Viktor said as the blue knight picked him up.**

"**This is for your own good Sir Viktor," Miklotov said as he walked toward Viktor's room. _ I am certain now that Sir Viktor needs to go on a diet. I swear he weights more than my steed_.**

**Miklotov tossed the other man on to the bed, but Viktor thought that they were playing some sort of game. So as soon as Miklotov put him down, he pounced on the blue knight, both falling to the floor.**

**The two looked at each other, breathing heavily. Miklotov was a bit shocked to see such energy come from the drunk man that now was sitting right on top of him.**

"**Now. . .look. . .here. . .," Viktor said before he keeled over. His head now lying on Miklotov's shoulder. Viktor fell straight to sleep and started snoring.**

"**Sir Viktor!" Miklotov said trying to wake the sleeping man that laid on top of him. Miklotov tried to get the heavy oaf off of him. Miklotov struggled for several minutes and sighed heavily once he was able to get out of Viktor's weight.**

**Miklotov picked Viktor up and gently placed Viktor onto his bed and placed a blanket on top of him. Miklotov could not help but chuckle at Viktor's expression. Viktor looked like a little baby with his mouth wide open and a little bubble by his nose. "Good night Sir Viktor, I guess I will see you tomorrow," he said as he closed the door behind him.**

**_I wonder how Sir Flik deals with him on a daily basis. . .he is quite a handful, _ thought Miklotov as he headed toward his room.**

**After a few more drinks, Flik finally said, "Alright, I am ready to try these things out. After you Sir Knight!" Flik managed to stutter with a smirk on his face. There was more than enough alcohol to cloud his senses.**

**Camus picked up the perfectly pink, round, and sticky rice cake and popped it into his mouth. Slightly gooey, sweet, and tart textures and flavors spread over his tongue creating a pleasant sensation.**

"**Well? Are you still alive? How is it?" Flik impatiently asked.**

**Camus gave him a sly grin, "It's actually not too bad. It tastes like strawberries. Not too sweet, not too tart, a good balance." He licked his lips and relished in the flavor.**

**Flik looked at Camus with disbelief, "You're joking. . .right! There's no way those things could possibly. . .be. . .good. . ." Flik decided to pick up one of the green rice cakes and inspected it. _I guess it wouldn't hurt. . .Camus is still sitting there. . .and he looks like he is telling the truth. . .for the most part._**

**Flik finally found the courage to pop the green sticky cake into his mouth. He chewed the soft item carefully, examining the taste and the texture. "Hmmmm. . .it's. . .actually. . .really good. . .I'm quite impressed!" _Wow, green tea flavor, bitter and sweet. . .a great combination. . .for once the she did something right._**

**Camus watched the brunette eat the cake and could not help but smile at him. "Sir Flik, you should give the young lady some credit. The rice cake was delicious," Camus said with a smirk.**

**Flik looked at Camus defeated, "Alright, alright. . .you're right. . .it was good. . .happy Sir knight?"**

**Camus chuckled and said, "Yes, now I am delighted. Thank you."**

**Camus and Flik changed the subject and talked about fighting tactics and weapons while drinking a few more mugs. After an hour or so Camus started to show his fatigue. Flik looked at Camus with concerning eyes. "Camus, are you okay? You look really tired!"**

**Camus startled by the brunette's voice said, "I'm fine, I guess I drank too much for tonight. . ." Camus glanced at his watch, it read 1:30 a.m. "I guess it's time to go to bed Sir Flik."**

**Flik looked at Camus and said, "I guess you're right. It is pretty late, and I do have lots of things to do in the morning. . .here let me help you to your room."**

**Camus and Flik waved to Leona before heading to Camus' room. Flik opened the door and helped the redhead to his bed.**

"**Thank you Sir Flik. . .you really did not need to go to such lengths just for me," Camus said as Flik carefully seated the redhead on the bed.**

"**It's no problem. . .really. . .you would have done the same for me. . .if I drank as many pints as you," Flik said with a smile. "Camus, rest. . .I know that you have a long day ahead of you. . .especially with Miklotov and his early training rituals. He told me that you had other errands to do as of late."**

**Camus looked at Flik a bit shocked to hear that Miklotov noticed that he has been busy. _I thought that Miklotov wouldn't notice. . .besides Shu needed me to some personal business for him. . .did. . .I worry him?_**

**Flik took note of Camus' features change from surprise to concern. "Really. . .you don't have to tell me anything. . .it's just that. . .I think that Miklotov is worried about you. . .and so am I. I just want to make sure that everything is okay. . .is it?"**

**Camus looked at Flik and noticed the true concern Flik had for him. In that instant he felt warmth hit his cheeks, Camus turned his head away from the brunette. He was glad that it was dark in the room, he hoped that Flik did not notice the reddish color that now flushed his cheeks. Camus chuckled, "Of course everything is alright Sir Flik. Please trust me when I say that I had some personal business to attend to for the past few days. I apologize for worrying both you and Miklotov. I will tell Miklotov in the morning."**

**Flik a little startled by his action of turning away from him, it was an uncharacteristic action. Camus usually was more calculating and direct, not so protective and impulsive. Flik kneeled on the floor and placed his hands on Camus' sholders, forcing the redhead to face him and said, "tell me that. . .now. . .look at me in the eye. . .and tell me that everything is okay Camus!"**

**Camus, wide-eyed and now forced to look at his deep blue eyes, saw fire burning within the brunette. "Sir Flik. . . .I'm. . .I'm sorry. . .yes. . .everything is fine. . .please do not worry. . .Flik. . .," Camus' eyes were filled with truth.**

**Flik caught the hesitation within Camus, but the fact that he dropped the "Sir" before his name caught him off-guard. Flik's gaze lightened and said, "I'm sorry Camus. . .I did not. . .mean. . .to. . ."**

**Camus forced a soft smile upon his features, "As I said Sir Flik, please do not worry. . .I'm sure it's the alcohol that is taking it's toll on you."**

"**I guess you're right. . ." Flik said as he got up. Camus took his boots off and lied on the bed.**

**Flik grabbed a blanket from Camus' closet and quietly placed the blanket upon the frame of Camus. Flik knelt down and whispered, "good night Camus."**

**Camus looked at Flik and said, "Good night Sir Flik." Flik got up quietly and left the room, closing the door behind him. Flik took a few steps away from Camus' door and looked back. _I wonder what Camus is thinking. . .something is definitely not right. Camus. . .I am truly worried about you. . ._**

"**Hey Camus. . .did you sleep well last night?" Flik said as he entered the dojo.**

"**Good morning Sir Flik! Yes, I slept well thanks to you, but there is something weird about today. Miklotov isn't here!" Camus said with concern.**

"**I wouldn't worry so much Camus. Miklotov is probably really tired. . .Viktor does that to people," Flik said as he grabbed a sword from the weapon's rack. "Why don't we have a duel right now. . .since no one is here," Flik said as he handed Camus the sword he picked and grabbed another one for himself.**

"**En garde!" Flik said pretending to be a fencer.**

**Camus laughed, "Alright Sir Flik, let us duel."**

**Camus took initiative and lunged toward Flik, which caused their swords to clash together. The duel between the two swordsmen heated up quickly and they were soon consumed by the other's actions. During the battle, Flik lost his grip on the sword and was pinned to the floor by the tip of Camus' sword.**

**Camus gave Flik an evil smirk, "Looks like the duel is over and I believe that I am the victor."**

**Flik frowned, but he noticed that Camus let his guard down for a moment. _He thinks that the duel is over. . .but I see an opportunity to win this!_ Flik took this opportunity to deliver a foot-sweep, which caused Camus to fall to the floor and lose his grip on his sword. Flik quickly pinned Camus to the floor and put his weight upon the redhead.**

"**Now who is the victor!" Flik said breathing heavily.**

**Camus shocked at the method Flik used to win the duel as well as the position that they were in said, "Impressive. . .I guess I should be more careful the next time we have a duel."**

**Flik smiled, got up and offered his hand to Camus, "That was a good duel. . .I enjoyed that immensely!" Camus grabbed Flik's hand and was soon on his feet, "I'm sure you did," said Camus.**

**Flik picked up the two swords and put them in their rightful place. Flik feeling overwhelmed by the heated battle decided to take off his cape and shirt to cool off.**

**While Flik was picking up the swords, Camus sat down and grabbed a few drinks for the two. When Camus looked up to offer one of the drinks to Flik, he noticed that Flik was taking off his shirt. Camus was surprised to see Flik's form. "Sir Flik. . .would you like a drink?"**

**Flik turned around to face Camus, "Yeah. . .I'd love one!" Flik went over to Camus and took the bottle from Camus. After Flik opened the bottle, he took some big gulps of water.**

**Camus could not help himself, he watched Flik drink from the bottle and took an even closer look at Flik's form. Flik was sweaty and Camus was admiring Flik's smooth and even complexion.**

**Flik noticed that Camus was watching him and decided to put the moves on him. He moved closer to Camus and bent down to give him a kiss.**

**Before he could, Camus noticed Flik's movements and quickly reacted by getting up and lightly pushing Flik so that their distance was only at arm's length. "Flik. . .what. . .was that?"**

**Flik smirked and slowly moved his head toward the other's ear and whispered, "I always wanted to taste a knight. . ." With that said, Flik quickly grabbed the red knight with both arms, strongly wrapped his arms around Camus' slim waist and locked his lips upon the redhead.**

**Camus shocked by the swiftness Flik had was dumbfounded and tense. He did not know what to do, his arms were hanging in midair and his eyes were wide open. Suddenly, Flik's tongue entered his mouth wandering inside him. Camus feeling the warmth coming from the other was overwhelming and he finally let the other overtake him. Camus put his arms around Flik, caressing his hair and neck.**

**Flik let his hands wandered around Camus' frame trying to undress each article of clothing from the other. Flik started with the deep purple cape that Camus had draped over his shoulder, and had it drop straight to the floor. Next, Flik slowly worked on the armor that the other had draped over his shoulders and chest, unbuckling the straps around his chest and waist. Each piece slowly crashed to the floor. Flik unbuttoned his shirt until his bare chest was exposed. Flik carefully picked up the redhead and placed him lying down on the bench.**

**Camus was overwhelmed by the skill Flik had in being soft, gentle, warm, passionate, and aggressive. Flik finally broke the kiss gently which left the other breathless and stared at the other man, watching the other being vulnerable and taking in the sight of the erotic position Flik had left him in. Flik moved his hands down, slowly caressing the other man until Flik's hands reached his pants, in which he started to unbutton Camus' white pants and unzip them.**

"**Oh Flik. . .where are you?" a woman's voice said, which sent chills down the brunette's spine. Instantly his eyes hit the door, wide-eyed, he watched to see if the blonde woman would come through the closed door.**

**Camus quickly got up and said, "Don't tell me. . .Lady Nina?"**

**Before the two men could completely dress, the young woman came in and said, "Sir Flik, I finally found you. . .why. . .are you both blushing?"**

**(Knock, knock, knock) "Camus are you awake? Camus please open the door!" cried a woman's voice from the other side of the door.**

**Camus opened his eyes, immediately got up from bed, and opened the door. "Lady Nanami. . .what are you doing here?"**

**Nanami startled by the fact that Camus just woke up said, "Mi. . .Miklotov told me to check on you. . .but. . .I didn't want to barge in on you Camus. . ." Nanami looked down at her feet in embarrassment and she shuffled her feet as she spoke.**

**Camus shocked by her action and even more surprised that she did not barge into his room said, "Lady Nanami, thank you very much for waking me up. I apologize for the inconvenience."**

**TBC. . . **


	3. Rice Cakes Chapter 3

**Rice Cakes**

**RICE CAKES chapter 3**

"**No problem Camus! You better go downstairs, Miklotov is waiting for you in the café," Nanami said with a smile and left before his eyes.**

**Camus quickly brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, washed his face and changed his clothes. Camus ran out the door and headed to the café. When he reached the café, he saw Miklotov drinking a cup of coffee. A bit surprised Camus said, "I didn't know that you would ever succumb to caffeine."**

**Miklotov slowly turned around to face Camus. His eyes were blank and he did not carry the cheer that he usually had in the morning. He resembled a tired old dog ready to retire at any moment. "You're late Camus. I wanted to train with you this morning, but somehow I was not able to wake up at the time I usually do."**

**Camus laughed, "It seems that the caffeine has not kicked in yet!"**

"**How did you sleep Camus since it's soooooo obvious how I feel?" Miklotov retorted.**

**The dream that was interrupted that morning suddenly entered Camus's mind. The thought of Flik kissing his soft supple lips, caressing his warm smooth skin, his hand sliding down his. . ., "Um. . .Mik! Can I have some coffee too?" Camus asked as he quickly sat down at the adjacent chair. He smiled and quickly took Miklotov's cup and gulped down the sweet and creamy coffee.**

**Miklotov lifted his eyebrow and said, "I guess I shall order another one," as he lifted his hand and waved for the waitress. Camus smiled as a thank you and continued to drink out of Miklotov's mug. They both decided to order the sweet omelets and Miklotov decided to have a side of Kobold pie to keep up his strength after a lack of sleep.**

**Miklotov slowly cut his fluffy omelet with his fork, and just as he placed the sweet morsel on his tongue he heard a snicker behind him. He placed down his fork slowly and looked behind him.**

**Viktor was standing there and grinned broadly at the knights as they ate.**

"**Good morning Sir Viktor, I trust you slept well, unlike Mik here. . .," Camus said as he lightly patted his mouth with his napkin. Miklotov looked at Camus with a look of discontent. Miklotov thought _if it weren't for Sir Viktor, I wouldn't be so tired. I would have been training by now. . .I'll make him pay later._**

"**Sir Viktor, how was your night?" Miklotov said with speculation.**

"**Aw, I thought that you would never ask, Mik! Well, I had a great night! Some good dreams and a good night's sleep!" Viktor said with a grin. Viktor grabbed a chair and sat with the two knights. Viktor started eating Miklotov's Kobold Pie. Miklotov was tired and slightly grumpy and used that as justification as he smacked Viktor on the head. "Ow! Whaddya do that for! You're not Flik you know!" Viktor said as he consoled his sore head. "Mik!" Camus exclaimed.**

"**Who's not Flik?" Flik said as he walked over to the table.**

"**Uh-oh!" Viktor exclaimed as he grabbed Miklotov's Kobold Pie and ran off to avoid Flik's wrath.**

**Flik sat down where Viktor once was and said, "Sorry for the disruption! I will make sure Viktor pays you well Miklotov."**

**Miklotov amused with the event that just took place said, "Don't worry about it Sir Flik, I will deal with Sir Viktor personally. Its not just the pie, it was also my rest."**

**Camus put his coffee mug down and raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm. . .did something happen between you two Mik?"**

**Miklotov unaware of the facial gesture that Camus was giving him replied, "Yeah, lots of things happened last night. I thought that I would never leave his grasp! At least HE enjoyed his night, but my bottom hurts!"**

**Flik could not help but burst out laughing. Camus looked at Miklotov wide-eyed, he could not believe what his partner was saying!**

"**Mi. . .Miklotov! Are you telling me that you two got it on last night?" Camus asked shocked that Miklotov was finally admitting his personal leaning towards men.**

"**Eh? What are you talking about Camus? Got what on? Sir Viktor was so frisky last night, I could not get anything on him!" Miklotov retorted.**

**Flik smirked evilly and said, "Mik, I know what you mean! Viktor always gets frisky after a good night of getting wasted. It's in his nature!"**

**Camus caught on quickly and noticed that Miklotov was totally unaware of the statements he said. "I see, Sir Viktor is a wild ape, isn't he Sir Flik?"**

**Flik giggled and said, "Yeah, a wild tubby ape! Hey, I am in dire need of a bath, I was wondering if you guys would like to join me. I was going to ask Viktor, but he chickened out!"**

**Miklotov said with a smile, "As you wish Sir Flik! Maybe the hot waters from the bath will refresh my spirit."**

**Camus was about to answer, but remembered the dream yet again; the image of a vulnerable Flik in nothing but his own sweat pierced his mind. "Um. . .I will have to decline, I apologize Sir Flik."**

**Flik bewildered by Camus's answer said, "No, that is quite alright. Well, I'll leave you two to finish breakfast. I'll meet you at the front of the bathhouse Mik. . .in about a half an hour?"**

**Miklotov nodded and Flik left the two to eat their food. _Viktor! I hope you did not cause Mik as much trouble as you always leave me with! I will have to punish you TUBBY!_ Flik thought as he walked out of the café. Flik could not help but think of Camus as well, for some reason, he looked awfully well groomed and more attractive than usual. _Naw, it was probably just the lighting in the café._**

**_Damn! Mik has certainly got some attitude from my partner! Now what am I goin' to do? I can't run forever! What the hell did I do anyway!_ Viktor thought to himself as he wandered around the laundry area.**

"**Sir Viktor, here is your clean underwear," Yoshino said politely handing a laundry bag to the buff man.**

"**Eh? Oh. . .Yeah! Thanks Yoshino!" Viktor said with enthusiasm. "But, can I come back later and pick it up. . .I think I should clean myself up, if you know what I mean!" Viktor said with confidence.**

**Yoshino smiled and said, "Yes, as you wish Sir Viktor. Just make sure to come by later. I will be waiting for you."**

**Viktor laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah! I won't forget!" Viktor waved to Yoshino and headed to the bathhouse.**

**Viktor waved at Tetsu before entering the bathhouse. He grabbed a sake set, cleaned himself up and entered the hot waters. "Aaaawwwwww. . .this feels soooo good! Mmmmmm. . .and this sake. . .yummy!" Viktor was in complete heaven until he heard voices. . .familiar voices.**

"**Hey Mik, wait up!" a voice called. "Ha ha ha. You certainly take your time Sir Flik! Any slower and I may turn into a prune before I hit the bath."**

**Viktor thought, _Oh no! I'm caught!_ Viktor took a deep breath and sunk into the water.**

"**Hey Mik, I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine," Flik said with a smirk. "I'm sensing some sort of favor coming from you Sir Flik," Miklotov said knowingly.**

"**You spend some time with me and you assume you know me! Well, now that you mention it, I was wondering if you could set up a duel between your partner and me. I'm thinking that I can beat that pretty boy!" Flik said with a smirk plastered on his face.**

**Miklotov looked at Flik wondering why he would want to duel Camus. "Alright Sir Flik, I'll set it up for you two, but it will probably be in the next few days. I have a few trainings that I need to finish up with the boys, plus I needs to work on a few swings."**

"**Ha ha ha. You really are a workaholic!" Flik said while scrubbing Miklotov's back.**

"**Damn! Can't you guys do that any faster! By the time you get into the water, I probably would be dead!" Viktor retorted with a death glare. He was under the water for what seemed like forever for the poor brute.**

**Miklotov and Flik looked over at the Jungle style bath with a very red Viktor in the center. The two swordsmen looked at each other with evil grins on their faces.**

**Viktor caught on real quick and ran as fast as he could toward the door, but was caught by the blue knight.**

"**Where do you think you are going Sir Viktor! I never said that you could leave the hot waters! Besides, I'm not done with you!" Miklotov said.**

"**Yeah, tubby! With the trouble that you caused Mik, I will have to punish you!" Flik said with devilish grin.**

"**You. . .you pretty boys can't take me down!" Viktor said huffing, puffing and finally got away from Miklotov's grip.**

"**Pr. . .Pretty boy! Did you just call me a pretty boy!" Flik said angrily. Flik's fists were trembling and he hit Viktor with all his might. Viktor flew across the room and hit the wall.**

**Viktor got up and a dark grin appeared upon his face, "You wanna fight! You got one pretty boys!" Viktor plunged toward the other two swordsmen and tossed them into the water.**

**A quarrel among the three men began.**

**Camus was left behind in the café, he was sipping some nice green tea, he could not stomach anymore coffee, especially after six cups of coffee.**

"**Sir Camus! Fancy meeting you here! I was wondering if you have seen Sir Flik," Nina asked the red knight.**

**Camus looked at the young woman who stood before him and smiled gently, "Lady Nina, why don't you join me. I would really like to have some tea with you."**

**Nina blushed at the comment Camus said and replyed, "Most certainly Sir Knight." Nina slowly took the seat across from the redhead. "How rude of me, I forgot to answer your question Lady Nina. As requested, I am sorry to inform you young lady, but I am afraid that I do not know where Sir Flik has gone. I am quite certain that he has matters to attend to with Lord Riou. I apologize for not being helpful Lady Nina," Camus said mildly.**

"**Please, don't be sorry Sir Camus. Thank you so much for answering my question. It's just that. . .well. . .I made him some Nanami Cake. . .and. . .I thought that it would be nice to share it with him, but since I cannot find him, would you like to try some Sir Knight?" Nina inquired.**

"**Most certainly Lady Nina. Anything a beautiful woman makes must have put much of her love into it, " Camus said lightly. "I must admit Lady Nina, I am quite curious how Sir Flik has stolen such a lovely heart away from all the bachelors of the castle."**

**Nina giggled, "You are so charming Sir Camus! Well, I don't know how to explain it, but Sir Flik. . .he's. . .like my Prince Charming! He is truly perfect in every way! He's sweet, sensitive, absolutely handsome, and quite gentle with women, unlike that brute that he hangs out with!"**

**Camus chuckled at Nina's comment and the red face that she had saying the last sentence. "I take it that you don't like Sir Viktor."**

**Nina blinked, "Not only do I don't like the buffoon, I despise him! I mean he's an idiot that is all muscle and no brain! I can't believe that Sir Flik hangs out with such a man! Sir Flik deserves so much more than that pea brain!" Nina said this as she crossed her arms across her chest, eyes closed and eyebrows twitching.**

**Camus continued chuckling to himself, "Lady Nina, tell me, what does Sir Flik deserve?"**

**Nina's eyes glistened with stars, "Well, he deserves a woman who can touch him in ways he has never felt before! He deserves adoration, respect, love, compassion, honor, and most importantly someone he can trust with all his heart, mind and soul. I would give him anything he desires! He is truly a man who is in desperate need of a woman's touch!"**

**Camus thought to himself,_ Lady Nina seems to have devoted her life to making Sir Flik happy. I wonder. . .if she really loves him. Somehow, I can't shake the feeling that it's just puppy love. She means well. . .but. . .I want Flik._ Camus was a bit surprised to hear his voice in his head say 'I want Flik'. Camus wondered about Flik's and Viktor's relationship as Nina continued talking about Flik.**

"**I also like the way that Sir Flik combs his hair with his fingers when he gets frustrated. He gets this little wrinkle on his nose that is just so adorable! And he always puts his hands on his hips when he gets angry. . .It's just seems so right! Oh, look at me jabbering away! I really must be going Sir Camus. Thank you so much for hearing me out! Good day, Sir Knight!"**

**Nina finally said goodbye to the Red Knight, and skipped away from him, leaving the untouched Nanami Cake with Camus. Camus watched the very happy school girl leave the table and wondered, _Sir Flik, I wish you much luck with the young girl. She seems to have all sorts of information. . .that I believe you are unaware of. A bath sounds good right about now. . .lets see. . .its been an hour since Miklotov left for the bath. . .I think it would be safe to head there._**

**Camus drank the rest of his tea and took one bite of the Nanami Cake Nina left behind before heading to the bathhouse. _ Lady Nina is quite a good cook. That Nanami Cake was pretty tasty._ **

"**Hey, Camus! Enjoy the bath!" Tetsu said as Camus entered the bathhouse.**

"**Thanks Sir Tetsu," Camus replied. Camus undressed in the locker room, but was quite amazed by the noises that he was hearing coming from the bath room. He heard lots of splashing, hitting, and yelling, but he could not make out the voices. Camus slowly entered the bath room and saw four men quarreling in the tub. Camus quickly recognized the men, Flik, Miklotov, Viktor, and Chaco.**

**Camus sighed heavily at the sight, and started cleaning himself. The four men did not even notice that Camus entered the room, they continued screaming, punching, kicking, and throwing each other in the tub. When Camus finally finished cleaning himself, he entered the tub quietly and slowly. Camus stared at the four men, a frown plastered on his face. Camus went over to Viktor and Miklotov and grabbed their ears pulling them violently and said, "I can't believe you guys! A quarrel in the bathtub! Miklotov, I'm ashamed and Viktor, I thought that you would have more common sense than to start a fight!"**

"**Me. . .start a fight! They started it!" Viktor retorted pointing to Flik and Miklotov.**

"**I just thought that it was funny. . .I just had to join in," Chaco added.**

**Flik was huffing and puffing. He finally sat down in the bath tub and said, "I was just giving tubby his punishment and Miklotov was helping me. If you must blame someone Camus, you should blame me."**

**Camus looked at Flik and said to the two men he had a hold on, "If I let you guys go. . .will you behave yourselves?"**

**Miklotov and Viktor looked at Camus with puppy eyes and violently shook their heads pleading, 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, please let me go!' "Man, you guys are wussies!" Chaco said as he got up from the bathtub and walked out of the room.**

**As soon as Camus let go of their ears, they quickly sat down in the bathtub. Miklotov calmly sat there, while Viktor pouted.**

**Camus smiled and said, "Good boys! That's better!" Camus sat down in the bathtub as well. There was silence among the boys for quite some time. Camus was quite content with the silence and closed his eyes. The image that came to him was one of Flik. Camus imagined Flik looking at him with eyes of seduction, undressing Camus with his pure blue eyes. Camus's eyes shot open, he looked down slowly. . .he was beginning to get hard. _ Thank goodness that the boys are behind me!_**

"**Kiyaaaaaaaaa!" a woman's voice yelled. All the boys looked up and saw a white poof and a dark haired woman lying of the bathroom floor. The young woman quickly got up and observed the room, "Where am I? Oh, no! I teleported in the wrong place yet again today!"**

**Viki finally saw the young men in the bathtub and blushed furiously. "Oh my god! The men's side of the bathhouse! I'm so sorry!" Viki said as she bowed several times in front of the men and ran out of the bathhouse in a blink of an eye.**

"**Man. . .that woman can run!" Viktor said wide-eyed wondering what the heck just happened.**

**Camus looked down to check himself and thought, _I'm quite glad that Lady Viki was here briefly. Things sure settled down._ **

"**Oh, Camus I was wondering if it would be possible for you to participate in a duel in a couple of days," Miklotov asked Camus calmly.**

**Camus turned around to face Miklotov, "Oh, is that so. Sure." Camus said with a smile.**

**Miklotov glanced at Flik and gave him a little smile. Flik gave Miklotov the thumbs up. Flik got up slowly and said, "I think I'm quite toasty! Ha ha ha."**

"**Yeah, you look pretty hot," Camus said before he realized the innuendo. Camus then turned even redder and immersed himself deeper into the warm water.**

**Flik, Miklotov, and Viktor looked at Camus curiously. Flik thought,_ I've never seen Camus act so strangely before. Camus always acts so cool headed. . .but I wonder if he really meant what he said._**

**Tetsu came into the bathroom and said, "Alright guys, I think that you had enough time in the bath tub. All of ya. . .out!" With that said he waited for the men to get out of the tub and into the locker room before he took his place back at the entrance of the bathhouse.**

**Camus thought to himself _I can't believe I said that. Why the hell am I so embarrassed. What's wrong with me today!_**

**While dressing, Flik looked over at Camus and wondered to himself, _What's up with Camus?_ Flik's eyes wandered down Camus's figure. Camus was still wearing a loose towel, but Camus's slim but built shape was quite nice on the eyes. The water droplets falling from his abdomen to his towel were quite appealing. His wet hair falling in his face with that concerned look was quite a turn on for Flik. _ Wow. Camus is damn hot!_**

**Viktor was now half dressed. He glanced at Flik and Camus and thought, _Hmmmm. . .those two seem to have somethin' goin' on. I will have to keep my eye on those two._ Viktor went over to the fully dressed Miklotov and whispered, "Hey, Mik. Do you see what I see?"**

**Miklotov looked at Viktor and gave him a blank face. Miklotov was about to speak but was abruptly stopped by the shorter man. Viktor whispered, "Don't say anything. I guess you don't see what I see. Come on. . .let's sneak out of here. I'll train with you in the dojo if you come with me right now."**

**Miklotov nodded and followed Viktor out of the bathhouse. As Miklotov walked out he wondered what Viktor was talking about. _What was Sir Viktor talking about anyway. I didn't see anything. Let's see. . .besides Sir Viktor and myself, there was Camus and Sir Flik. I wonder if he was talking about them. Whatever, I get to train with Sir Viktor!_ Miklotov's eyes sparkled at the thought of training. Together, Viktor and Miklotov left the room and headed toward the dojo, much to Miklotov's amusement.**

**Camus decided to ignore his thoughts and started to get dressed. "Hey, Mik. Who am I going to duel in a few days?" There was silence. After Camus got his crisp white pants on, he inspected the room. To his surprise, Viktor and Miklotov were gone. He quickly noticed Flik standing just a few feet from him putting on his smooth blue cape.**

**A hint of red touched Camus's cheeks and he quickly turned back to face his locker cubby to avoid the chance of Flik seeing his face. He quickly reached for the rest of his clothing, and rushed to finish getting ready. Camus thought _Damn, I am acting like a little school girl in puppy love! _ Just then an image of Nina with large, sparkling eyes of adoration slipped into his mind. Camus sweat-dropped and sighed,_ perhaps not._ **

**Flik looked at Camus confused by the fact that Camus was just standing there with his purple cape only half-way on and seemingly in deep thought. Without much thought Flik stepped over to Camus and lifted his cape onto his shoulder. Camus almost jumped when he noticed Flik and he turned away from him even more to hide his face, which was as bright as his hair. Flik decided to avoid pressing on what could be occupying his mind, since Miklotov did mention that Camus had been busy. _Perhaps he is just trying to pace himself._**

**As soon as Camus gained his composure, he turned to face Flik, "Sir Flik, I must take my leave." With that he briskly walked out of the door. Camus sighed, _I don't understand! Why does he have to be so. . .accessible._ **

**Flik was a bit shocked about Camus's attitude and action. _I don't understand! What the hell just happened? Was he. . .trying to avoid me? But, why? _Flik's face turned into a frown and stormed out of the bathhouse looking for Camus. _Dammit! Camus. . .I am going to figure out what the hell is wrong with you!_**

**Flik spotted Camus walking toward the main hall, and yelled, "Camus! Wait!" Camus suddenly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He saw Flik running toward him. _Why? Why is he coming after me? Does he know?_**

**When Flik got to where Camus was, he looked at Camus straight in the eye, "What the hell was that?"**

**Camus a bit confused by the statement said, "What? I do not understand what you are talking about Sir Flik?"**

**Flik grabbed Camus and said, "What the hell was that? You just left. . .so strangely! What the hell is going on Camus? This isn't like you! I want to know everything that you have been doing Camus!"**

**Camus was a bit unguarded by the forceful action that Flik took upon him. Flik was looking at him with eyes of rage and concern. Flik's words hit Camus in a way that almost made me confess his feelings. "Sir Flik. . .I. . .I. . .don't know what to say. I apologize for worrying you. Trust me when I say that there is nothing strange going on. I have just been a little uptight about some things and I haven't been sleeping well. If it will make you feel better, I will go see Dr. Huan."**

**Flik's eyes changed to total concern, he let his grip loosen and put his arms down by his side. "Alright Camus. I'm sorry. Well. . .let's go see Dr. Huan this instant! I won't hear another word! We are going!" Flik grabbed Camus's hand and lead him straight to Dr. Huan.**

**While Flik was pulling him along Camus thought, _I had no idea that I worried Sir Flik so much._**

"**Sir Flik, Sir Camus. . .what can I do for you today?" Tuta said as the two men entered the room.**

**Flik went over to Tuta and patted his head, "Hey kid, we're here to see Dr. Huan. Is he available right now?"**

**Tuta responded, "He should be done any minute. A soldier came in wanting some medicine for his cough. Dr. Huan is giving him an examination and possibly a prescription. Please wait here, I will go check, okay."**

**Flik gave the young boy a smile before he left. Flik and Camus sat down in the waiting room. Camus sat down in total silence, looking down at his feet.**

**Flik decided to break the silence. "Tell me Camus, what are some of the things that you must attend to today?"**

**Camus looked at the blue orbs that were staring at him and said, "Sir Flik, you worry too much. I have been doing some favors for Sir Shu. It's not a big deal Sir Flik."**

**Flik's eyebrow lifted up in curiosity, "What type of favors?"**

**Camus tore his eyes away from Flik's, "Nothing out of the ordinary."**

**Flik said, "Camus, you're hiding something from me! I want to know, and no time is better than the present."**

**Camus said, "Sir Flik, I assure you that I am NOT hiding something from you."**

**Flik looked at Camus with disapproving eyes, "Yeah, whatever! You are hiding something. . .just say it like it is. Nothing you say can surprise me. . .well. . .almost nothing."**

**Camus a bit curious decided to probe into his mind, "Oh, really! Then tell me Sir Flik, what would surprise you?"**

**Flik thought about it for a moment and said, "Hmmmm. . .maybe if you were sleeping with Maximillian or someone like that. Ha ha ha!"**

**Camus tried to picture himself with the old geezer. _That would surprise me too!_ Camus could not help but put on a face of disgust.**

**Before Flik could ask Camus another question Dr. Huan came in and said, "Sir Camus, Sir Flik. . .what seems to be the problem?"**

**Camus got up and told Dr. Huan, "Dr. Huan, I have been having much trouble getting rest and it was been affecting my behaviors during the day. Do you think that there is something that I can take to help me sleep?"**

**Dr. Huan went over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle, he went over to Camus and placed the bottle in his hand, "Take two pills every night before you go to bed. My suggestion is that you take two pill two hours before you fall asleep. Come back in a week, and tell me your progress, alright."**

**Camus looking at the green bottle nodded his head in response. "Thank you very much Dr. Huan. I really appreciate your help."**

"**Oh, by the way, please don't take more than two pills. There can be side effects if you do," Dr. Huan said with concern. Camus exchanged glances with Flik and nodded to Dr. Huan. Dr. Huan smiled and left to tend to other patients.**

**Camus opened the bottle of pills and smelled the herbal medicine and his eyes began to water from the fumes. Flik sniffled the medication and began to feel his nose tickle. "Wow! That should knock you out cold," Flik said while rubbing his nose. Camus just looked at the bottle wide-eyed.**

**Camus began to walk away from Dr. Huan's office and Flik followed. Flik said, "Would you like to go get something to eat in Hai Yo's café? You could get some good Western-style food." Camus looked at Flik slightly confused, "How did you know I like Western-style food?" Camus asked. Flik grinned and said, "Well during one of the cooking competitions, I remember the announcer said that you preferred food of that style." "I can't believe you remember that," Camus said with a smile on his face. "Come on, my treat! And unlike Viktor, I don't steal food," Flik said with a smirk on his face. "I would love to," Camus smiled. _I can't believe it, is this like a date? _Camus thought. Together the two headed to the café.**

**Meanwhile, Miklotov and Viktor were in the dojo.**

**Miklotov began by stretching in order to get ready for the duel. Viktor stood behind Miklotov and that was when he realized that Miklotov has a really tight butt. Viktor gulped and watched Miklotov's body as he stretched.**

"**Hey Mik, nice ass!" Viktor said over the blue knight's shoulders with greedy eyes.**

"**Wha. . .what!" Miklotov said as he turned around to see a drooling Viktor over his shoulders. Miklotov quickly moved away from Viktor and tried to look at his own butt to see what Viktor was fussing about. "Just what do you mean by that Sir Viktor? I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Miklotov kept looking for what Viktor was talking about, but concluded that his butt was quite normal.**

**Viktor grinned evilly and said, "No! Your ass is mine!"**

**Miklotov smiled and said, "Well then, let's begin this duel!"**

**Miklotov lunged toward the muscle man allowing the two swords to contact each other.**

"**Hey! Squid brain! Just what the hell are you doing damaging such a fine sword such as myself! You should be more careful!" said the Star Dragon Sword furiously.**

"**Shut up! Just take the pain!" Viktor muttered.**

"**You insolent fool! How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" the Star Dragon Sword retorted.**

**Miklotov could not help but laugh to himself quietly. _Those two are always bickering. They have one tight relationship. . .I wish I had that with someone. . .er. . .or some soul._**

**Miklotov, although much more slender than the overtly buff man, had higher attack power and more speed, thanks to his wind amulet and winged boots. He again attacked Viktor and although Viktor blocked the attack the Star Dragon Sword became slightly stunned by the impact.**

**Viktor scoffed at the sword, and the Star Dragon Sword became angry and yelled, "It is all your fault for being unable to wield a fine master, such as myself." Viktor sighed and continued to attack Miklotov.**

**Miklotov easily blocked Viktor's advances since Miklotov had much more training and experience. Miklotov knew Viktor would often avoid morning training in order to eat extra rice for breakfast. Although Miklotov felt that Viktor was a strong opponent, he could not help but feel disappointed in the duel. _I could easily attack Viktor when he is so distracted by his own sword, _Miklotov thought.**

**Although Viktor was struggling during many points in the duel, Viktor somehow was able to focus on his opponent. The Star Dragon Sword would bicker, complain and yell at his master, but somehow seemed to have some concern for the other through their words of dislike and hate.**

**Miklotov was certainly entertained by the two bickering, he thought that they wasted much breath with each other, but they seemed to work well together as well. There were many opportunities for Miklotov to bring Viktor down, but he believed in fighting fair and thought that if he attacked during those crucial times would prove to be unworthy.**

**Miklotov and Viktor dueled for a few hours and finally Viktor lost to Miklotov's skilled moves. "REMATCH! I want a rematch!" Viktor exclaimed. Miklotov smiled and said, "I would love to!" Viktor smirked and said, "Right here, right now!"**

**Miklotov looked at Viktor with an all-knowing look on face, "I am always prepared, Sir Viktor, but I don't think you are strong enough right now." With that Miklotov turned and put his weapon away while heading out of the dojo. "It is you who should be preparing, Sir Viktor. Perhaps we shall duel again later this week. I train for at least 3 hours in the morning. Perhaps you would like to join my blue knights?" Miklotov asked politely. Viktor looked at him incredulously, "Yeah right! I like to sleep when it is dark in the mornings, Mik." "Suite yourself," Miklotov said as he left the dojo to go relax in his room and kick off his boots.**

"**Serves your right you idiot," said Star Dragon Sword quietly. "Wha?" Viktor replied with a puzzled look. "Nothing, you dumbass. But it would be best if I were Miklotov's master; now he knows how to wield a sword!" the Star Dragon Sword responded. "WHY YOU?" Viktor yelled and their arguing continued as Viktor choked the hilt of his sword.**

**Miklotov sighed from the door and finally left.**

**Genshu looked into the dojo and sighed. It looks like Sasuke and I can't have our duel. Viktor is too busy playing with his sword.**

**Camus and Flik walked into the café together slowly. Camus smiled and said to the waitress, "The usual table please, kind waitress." The waitress blushed and said "Of course, Sir Camus."**

"**The usual table? Heh! You must come here quite often!" Flik laughed.**

"**I like the view from the terrace. I can think better when I have fresh air and good food. Although my table is right next to Zamza's usual table, so the service may be a little slower. He is a little. . .picky with his food and can take a lot of the waitresses time," Camus said being choosy with his choice of wording.**

**The two followed the waitress onto the terrace. Flik looked at the sky. The sky was blue and clear, and colorful leaves flew through the air. Flik enjoyed the fall; it wasn't too hot or too cold, and the sky was clearer than glass. Flik breathed in the fresh air and smiled as a little puff of steam came from his mouth.**

**Camus looked at Flik enjoying the fall weather and smiled. He watched Flik's lips as the steam slipped between them. Camus immediately blushed as he thought about those warm lips and steamy breath covering his neck. Camus tilted his head a little to the side as though it were truly happening. Camus finally regained composure and stood up straight.**

**Flik turned around, "Hey Camus, isn't it cool that even though it is only 3:00pm you can already see the outline of the moon in the blue sky?" Camus looked up and smiled with the cool breeze blowing in his hair. Flik looked at Camus as he looked into the sky. _He has the most beautiful profile. His hair ruffles so cutely in the wind. Holy shit, I really ought to stop looking._ Flik thought and then looked up at the moon to share in the moment.**

**Camus turned towards Flik, "Let's sit down, we can still see the moon from there. I am really glad they have little fire heaters to keep the terrace warm while we eat." Camus smiled and walked over to his usual chair. Flik instinctively pulled the chair out for Camus to sit down and pushed it in and put the napkin on his lap. Camus looked up at Flik confused and stared straight into Flik's eyes. Flik, knowing he was about to turn red turned and said, "I always do that. . . er. . .even for Viktor, it was habit." "Oh. . .," Camus replied, hoping not to sound too disappointed.**

**Flik sat down on the other side of the table. Just then there was an uncomfortable silence and neither one knew what to talk about. Camus smiled and said, "So Sir Flik, what do you do for fun? I mean, Miklotov loves to train for fun and Viktor seems to get around. . ." "Well," Flik responded, "I enjoy doing a lot of things. . .but as of late I have only been working on resolving this war."**

"**I understand Sir Flik, but you must do things besides such work. It can be very stressful and you must take necessary precautions to keep yourself healthy and safe," Camus responded with deep concern in his voice.**

"**Gee Sir Camus, you seem awfully worried about me," Flik stated with a smirk on his face.**

"**Well, you give me a reason to worry. All I ever see you do is work and work. . ." Camus sighed.**

"**I do watch the stage performances from time to time though. You would probably enjoy watching Gabocha and Gengen dance. They keep their rhythm nicely. And Annalee's group plays wonderful music. When there are performances, even Clive smiles and enjoys himself," Flik stated. "You should join me sometime," Flik said with a big smile on his face. Camus grinned and said, "Maybe we can convince Mik to do a dance with Gabocha and Gengen; now that is something I would love to see!" Flik quirked his eyebrow and could not hold in a laugh. "Ha ha ha ha! Damn, that's funny! I'd love to see that too! Oh, by the way, in a couple of days you will be dueling me. I'd like to whoop you!" Flik said with a huge grin plastered on his face.**

**Camus almost dropped his cup of tea when he heard the brunette say those words. The dream he had came to mind once again. He remembered Flik being quite assertive, and sexy. Camus was in a daze for a while as Flik rambled on about his work.**

"**Hey Camus! Are you there?" Flik said with worry.**

**Camus looked straight at the brunette and said, "I'm sorry. I must have dazed out for a second. Sometimes I just look at the sky. . .and well. . .space out I guess." Camus smiled.**

**Flik's eyebrow raised, "What were you thinking about?"**

**Camus giggled and said, "Um. . .nothing in particular."**

**Flik said with disbelief, "Um-hmmmm. . .sure."**

**The waitress came up and asked the two swordsmen what they would like to eat. Calmus ordered the Spicy Pilaf, and Flik ordered the Chirashi-Zushi. They both asked to share a pot of green tea. After they ate their early dinner Flik asked the waitress, "Excuse me miss, can we have a couple of beers please."**

"**No problem!" the waitress said in response.**

"**Planning on getting me drunk, Sir Flik?" Camus said with a smile.**

**Flik's eyes widen and said, "Yeah I am. . .you say some interesting things when you are drunk."**

**Camus looked at Flik with disbelief, "I don't think I am that bad when I am drunk! Besides last night was just strange."**

"**Really! You had a weird night as well!" Flik said in shock. "I couldn't sleep well last night, I think those rice cakes were the things that threw off my stomach! I don't think that cake and alcohol mix very well," Flik said with concern.**

**Camus wanted to ask him if he had any strange dreams as well. . .but decided not to. He didn't want to freak Flik out at this point. They didn't know each other well enough to discuss such things. Camus sighed as he took another gulp of his beer. "I don't know what to tell you Flik. Maybe Lady Nina chose to poison you, or something."**

**Flik almost spit out his sip of tea. "WHAT?"**

**Camus looked at Flik innocently.**

**Flik then said, "How can you possibly call her a lady!"**

**Camus looked at Flik and sighed _I guess my idea about poison didn't worry him much._**

**Flik smiled and said, "Well that is behind us, now where were we? How about another beer!" Camus grinned and felt the liquid begin to lighten him up. Flik smiled as he noticed Camus's back begin to unwind and the tension begin to fade away.**

"**Hey!" Both Camus and Flik turned to face a grinning Miklotov. Miklotov walked over to Camus and started rubbing his shoulders. "Hey Camus, you look so tired and tense, let me rub your shoulders for you!" Miklotov said as he massaged him. Camus looked at Miklotov and said, "Um. . .Mik? You are already doing so." Miklotov shrugged and continued to press on his back in small circles.**

**Flik watched Miklotov's skilled hands glide over Camus's back and slowly averted his attention to the look on Camus's face. Camus looked so comfortable and happy, as if he were in complete ecstasy. Flik began to feel a little inkling of envy as he watched Camus's best friend make him happy.**

"**So, what is the relationship between you two anyway?" Flik asked with slight irritation in his voice.**

**Miklotov looked at Flik a little strangely, "Gee, I thought everyone knew what our relationship was like. Camus and I entered knighthood on the same day. Ever since then, we have been stuck like glue." Miklotov said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, Miklotov and I go way back," Camus said to back-up Miklotov's explanation.**

"**I didn't mean that. . .are you guys. . .you know. . .together?" Flik said with a little hesitation. Flik thought that he was being a little too direct. . .but Miklotov seemed to need more than what Flik implied.**

"**Of course we are together!" Miklotov said impulsively.**

**Camus laughed and said, "No we are not together. . .not like the way you are implying Sir Flik, however, I tried to get Mik in the sheets on many occasions." Miklotov looked at Camus with a blank look. Miklotov thought, _Camus tried to get me in the sheets! What does that mean? I know that Camus has put me in bed on several occasions due to what he calls stubbornness, but I feel like I am missing something here._**

**Camus looked up at Miklotov and said, "Mik, I know you are a bit dense, but I. . .I guess you could say that I was in love with you."**

"**I know! I love you too, Camus! You know that!" Miklotov replied as-a-matter-of-factly.**

**Camus sighed, "Not like that! I mean I was IN LOVE with you."**

**Miklotov stood there with his hands on Camus's shoulders with a blank look on his face. "Um. . .Camus, I don't get it. I mean you are like a big brother to me, of course I know you love me. What do you mean by "was"? Oh! You don't like me anymore?" Miklotov said completely puzzled.**

**Camus gave up and his inhibitions were gone thanks to the alcohol, "MIK! I mean I was in love with you in the way that lovers are! I wanted to make love to you and do all those other things that lovers do!"**

**Miklotov looked dumbfounded. By this time, Flik was ready to hit Miklotov over his head in irritation that Miklotov was so dense, and also because he was saddened by the fact that Camus had once loved someone so close. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. _Okay Flik, you were in love with Odessa at one point, right? So what is the difference? I mean, yeah, Odessa is gone and Miklotov is still here, but. . .well that is a big difference. And what about Viktor? I mean he is a big oaf, but he is my big oaf too. Hmm. . . I got it! I gotta set up Mik and Viktor! That would fix everything!_**

**Miklotov still looked dumbfounded as Flik opened his eyes. Camus was holding Miklotov's hand over his shoulder and Miklotov finally understood what Camus was saying.**

"**Wow Camus, I didn't know you felt that way," Miklotov said politely. "I always thought you were into girls, so I didn't even view you as an option for dating. I am so bad with girls, so I have always been into guys. . .gee Camus, we really are alike!"**

**Camus looked up at Miklotov, but didn't feel the same spark as he used to, even though he was sure that just the morning before he wanted Miklotov more than anything. In just one evening, Camus realized that Flik stole his heart. Just then Camus remembered that Flik was sitting right across from him. Camus blushed as Flik looked directly into his eyes. Miklotov sighed and decided to continue Camus's back massage. Flik smiled at Camus, he could not resist the blush on Camus's face and found Camus to be simply irresistible.**

**Miklotov looked at the sky and said, "Hey Camus, do you think the sky looks any different in Rockaxe?" Camus sighed and said, "Well I don't know about that, but the sky here is quite majestic and even though we are away from home, it is the same sky after all." Miklotov nodded and began to rub Camus's shoulders and upper arms. Flik decided to interrupt and say, "Hey Mik! I think Viktor is actually training out here; I guess there really is a first time for everything." Miklotov ran over to the edge of the terrace and saw Viktor practicing with the Star Dragon Sword.**

"**Hey Viktor! Keep up the good work!" Miklotov hollered from the café. Viktor looked up and smiled. "Yeah, well I gotta beat ya next time!" Viktor replied loudly. Miklotov smiled and returned to Camus's shoulders.**

"**It is okay Mik. I know you enjoy helping people train and Viktor could use all the help he can get," Camus said. Camus continued, "Don't worry about me, Dr. Huan gave me some sleeping herbal pills for tonight. And I have Sir Flik here to keep me company." Miklotov smiled at Flik and Flik smiled back. Miklotov followed with, "Okay, Sir Flik. Camus really enjoys back massages and you should give him one before going to bed! It helps him unwind. I guess I will go help Sir Viktor." "I am quite alright Sir Flik," Camus said, "I think Mik's backrub will be good enough." As Miklotov left the café to meet with Viktor, Flik got out of his seat to take full advantage of Camus's back.**

**Camus took note of Flik's hands on his back and said, "No really, you don't need to do that Sir Flik. I'm alright." Camus did enjoy Flik's hands on his shoulders and the nice circular motions Flik was using to ease the muscles.**

**Flik said calmly, "I want to give you a massage. You deserve it Camus, besides I don't want you to have a backache in the morning. Plus, I have to make sure you take those pills."**

**As Flik's warm hands ran over Camus's body, he shivered. Never before had he felt so warm and euphoric over a back massage. Camus felt like he wanted to pull Flik's hands down over his chest, but stopped himself. _Why am I so stupid? Mik would probably give me a chance if I ask. . .But Flik feels so good. And if these are just his hands, I cannot even fathom how warm and delightful the rest of his body is._**

**Flik continued to rub Camus's shoulders, getting more out of it than Camus would ever know, however, he wanted to continue this back rub later in Camus's room, he wanted to use some warm massaging oil that he had in his room, scented of lavender. He received the oil from Dr. Huan when he went in due to an extreme backache he had a month ago, and it worked wonders. After about fifteen minutes, Flik stopped rubbing Camus's back and took a seat. "I will continue the rest of that back rub later, before you go to bed. Hopefully the back rub I gave you will be enough for now," Flik said with a seductive smile.**

**Camus's heart skipped a beat when he saw Flik's smile.**

**TBC. . .**


End file.
